


Waiting is the Hardest Part

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Delay, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki are snowed in at the airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting is the Hardest Part

“I don’t understand.” Loki said as you flopped down in the uncomfortable seat by him. “It’s just a little bit of snow.”

“Loki, this is a blizzard.” You said.

“I’ve seen worse.” He snorted. You groaned and held your head in your hands. It was all Tony’s fault. He thought it would be downright hilarious to send you and Loki on a mission, which wasn’t the bad part. The bad part was that he was making you travel around as normal people because Loki had insulted the suit he made for Pepper. (Just because the red started running out and became pink.)

“The TSA said that we’ll probably be stuck here overnight.” You explained. “No flights in or out until morning, and even then, it’s still iffy on if there will be any.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I have stuff to read.” Loki said, pulling a book out of his bag and reading it. You groaned. It sucked that his powers were under lock and key, because even if he couldn’t teleport both of you out of the airport, at least he could’ve conjured you up some free Wifi.

After a while of playing solitaire on your phone, you shut it off and groaned, leaning your head back. Loki glanced over at you.

“What is it?” He asked you.

“Bored.” You groaned.

“What?” He asked, only half listening to you.

“Bored!” You jumped up then and looked at him. “Entertain me, please?”

“What am I supposed to do to entertain you?” Loki asked. “Jump up on one of those tables over there and start stripping?” He saw the look in your eyes. “No. I am not jumping on one of those tables and stripping.”

“Party pooper.” You huffed, settling back down in your seat. Loki chuckled. “What?”

“You’re worse than Thor.” He said. You pouted. Loki sighed and grabbed a deck of cards out of his bag. “Wanna play a game?”

****

After playing different Midgardian, and several Asgardian, cards games, you were tired. Yawning, you found the cots that the airport were providing. But there was only a couple left and you let an elderly man and a pregnant woman. You sighed and laid your coat on the floor.

“How are you going to stay warm?” Loki asked.

“I chose a place under a vent.” You said. “I’ll just curl up into a ball.” Loki shook his head. “What? Have a better idea?”

“Yes, actually.” He said. He lay down behind you and wrapped his arms around you. He pulled you to his chest. “Good night.” You smiled, feeling warmer. You yawned.

“Good night Loki.” With that, you drifted off to sleep in his arms, feeling a lot happier than you had.


End file.
